prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 5, 2018 NXT results
The December 5, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on November 28, 2018. Summary In a battle of two of NXT's newest Superstars, Matt Riddle extended his undefeated streak on WWE Network, downing the debuting Punishment Martinez. The Bronx-born Martinez was ferocious in the face of Riddle's technical expertise, battering Riddle with a cyclone kick and a clothesline. The King of Bros stayed true to chill form throughout, weathering the storm and keeping a cool head until he found his opportunity to twist on the Bromission. The powerful Martinez initially fought off the hold, but he capitulated after Riddle bludgeoned him with hard forearms and reapplied the hold. Before Riddle returned to the locker room, however, his celebration was cut short by Kassius Ohno. The Knockout Artist, still fuming over his six-second loss to Riddle at TakeOver: WarGames II, took out his frustrations by waylaying Riddle from behind with a devastating Rolling Elbow. Against The Forgotten Sons’ fistic fury, Raul Mendoza & Humberto Carrillo executed a galaxy of acrobatic, aerial attacks and innovative double-team maneuvers. Such a high-risk, sky-walking offense, however, carries a dangerously slim margin of error. Mendoza & Carrillo found that out when a springboard attack went awry and Wesley Blake powerbombed Mendoza onto the back of his own partner. That miscalculation allowed The Forgotten Sons to take control and methodically attack Mendoza's aching spine. Mendoza & Carrillo mustered a late comeback, but that, too, was derailed by Blake & Steve Cutler's roughhouse ways. The Forgotten Sons then shut down the resilient luchadores before they’d get another chance to fight back, clobbering Carrillo with a stomp/Scorpion Death Drop combination for the pin. NXT Women's Champion Shayna Baszler emerged victorious from her non-title match against familiar foe Dakota Kai, but that doesn't exactly mean everything went according to plan for The Queen of Spades. For one, the formally doe-eyed Kai demonstrated more grit and aggression than Baszler bargained for. Although the champion reminded Kai of their past showdowns by cruelly wrenching Kai's arm, The Captain of Team Kick fired back with a bristling assortment of kicks, at one point repeatedly booting Baszler square in the face. Even after Baszler ripped her off the top turnbuckle with a gut-wrench superplex, Kai unleashed one final burst of strikes until Baszler shrewdly tripped her and sank in the Kirifuda Clutch to force the tapout. Baszler's second surprise of the night came after the match when she, Marina Shafir and Jessamyn Duke began circling Kai. Before they could inflict further damage on the Kiwi Superstar, Io Shirai rushed the ring to save her friend and send the trio packing, with Duke and Shafir barely pulling The Queen of Spades out of the way of Shirai's faster-than-a-speeding-bullet Meteora. Tommaso Ciampa loves to operate from a position of power, pulling the strings like a maniacal Mangiafuoco, but his meddling in Aleister Black and Johnny Gargano's rivalry left the NXT Champion knocked out cold on this night. As The Blackheart was busy recounting his recent successes (turning “the Dream into a nightmare”), bemoaning perceived detractors (pointing out Mauro Ranallo in particular) and declaring himself 2018's “Sports-Entertainer of the Year,” The Dutch Destroyer stomped into Full Sail Live. Black said he absolved Gargano of his sins at TakeOver: WarGames II and stated his plan to invoke his NXT Title rematch clause at TakeOver: Phoenix, which brought Gargano out to the ring. Johnny Wrestling informed Black that their beef isn't over until Gargano says so. Seemingly amused at the sight of Black and Gargano going at it, Ciampa fanned the flames from the safety of the ring apron, suggesting they settle their rivalry “the right way, once and for all, inside a steel cage.” Black and Gargano appeared to agree. Gargano then provoked The Dutch Destroyer into uncorking a Black Mass, but Gargano slipped out of the way and retreated. Ciampa watched on with a smile, perhaps admiring his former teammate's tactics or his own handiwork, but the grin was quickly wiped off by a thunderous Black Mass from an incensed Dutch Destroyer. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Luke Menzies defeated Mansoor Al-Shehail *Matt Riddle defeated Punishment Martinez by submission (3:08) *The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake) (w/ Jaxson Ryker) defeated Humberto Carrillo & Raul Mendoza (4:51) *Shayna Baszler (w/ Jessamyn Duke & Marina Shafir) defeated Dakota Kai by submission (6:04) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 12-5-18 NXT 1.jpg 12-5-18 NXT 2.jpg 12-5-18 NXT 3.jpg 12-5-18 NXT 4.jpg 12-5-18 NXT 5.jpg 12-5-18 NXT 6.jpg 12-5-18 NXT 7.jpg 12-5-18 NXT 8.jpg 12-5-18 NXT 9.jpg 12-5-18 NXT 10.jpg 12-5-18 NXT 11.jpg 12-5-18 NXT 12.jpg 12-5-18 NXT 13.jpg 12-5-18 NXT 14.jpg 12-5-18 NXT 15.jpg 12-5-18 NXT 16.jpg 12-5-18 NXT 17.jpg 12-5-18 NXT 18.jpg 12-5-18 NXT 19.jpg 12-5-18 NXT 20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #329 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #329 at WWE.com * NXT #329 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events